


None but You

by yoshitsune



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension, top!Ja'far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the road to the next dungeon, Ja'far deals (or doesn't) with his frustrations, and Sindbad is no help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None but You

Unusually, Ja'far had gone for a long walk through the town alone, returning to the caravanserai when the lamps of the cheap niches had already been put out. He settled down in the space between Sindbad and Hinahoho quickly with his blanket.  
  
Sindbad felt Ja'far wriggle to get comfortable, and he was conscious of just how close they lay, feeling points where they touched all along his side. And then Ja'far shifted even closer, pressing a greeting kiss on his cheek. At the strong whiff of alcohol, Sindbad was torn between scowling and laughing, wondering where little Ja'far had managed to beg or steal some, and enough of it to make him so friendly. When he turned his head to face Ja'far, the peck turned into a quick kiss on his lips.  
  
'Hey, glad you're back in one piece at least,' Sindbad said softly, and lifted his blanket in invitation. Ja'far spread his blanket overtop Sindbad's, and crawled in. They were used to sharing body heat, but it was an awkward atmosphere to have Ja'far lying on top of him, face to face, though he couldn't make out details of his expression. Ja'far had grown a lot over the past year, and Sindbad had never appreciated it so fully. He coughed nervously, but Ja'far seemed disinclined to move away.  
  
'Sind...bad.' Ja'far's usual politeness in addressing him was gone, and it sent a little thrill of happiness through Sindbad.  
  
'Nice to know you're not so drunk you think you've bought your way into a dancer's bed.'  
  
'You're Sindbad.'  
  
'Yeah. Please, ah- remember that.'  
  
He reached one hand up to the side of Ja'far's face, fingers against his jaw, pushing him into an easier angle for kissing. Ja'far was staring at him, but as soon as Sindbad pressed their lips together, his eyebrows curled together and he squeezed his eyes shut. This wasn't the progression Sindbad had expected after their kiss the other day--not for Ja'far to be such a determined brat. Not to be doing this while Hinahoho slept, snoring, a few feet away.  
  
Ja'far was making cute little noises as he tried to coordinate the movement of his mouth and breathe through his nose. Sindbad wasn't doing much better when he felt so out of breath and wanted to pant against Ja'far's mouth. He parted his lips and Ja'far's tongue pushed into his mouth, the sensation familiar but thrilling, stoking the heat below his belly. Ja'far fumbled one hand down to Sindbad's waist, tugging at his pants. This extra bit of forwardness surprised him so much he almost squawked when Ja'far groped him.  
  
'Not here,' Sindbad hissed. 'How many witnesses do you think there'd be if we were found out?' Ja'far responded with a confused grumble. 'I dunno,' he finally said after bringing both hands back up to Sindbad's shoulders.  
  
'Too many, that's what.'  
  
Ja'far dropped his head in the space beside Sindbad's. He sighed, and it grew into a frustrated groan. Quick as a dog he bit the side of Sindbad's neck; Sindbad slapped his ear just as quickly. They stayed tense in anticipation for a minute, and then relaxed against each other easily, both knowing the futility of the situation.  
  
'We reach the mountains in two days,' Sindbad said. He curled one hand over Ja'far's wrist to keep his hand lying against his neck. 'Then I want to see what you'll do without getting drunk.'


End file.
